Eris
'' '' '''Eris is a teacher and a witch at the school for monsters. Played by xNightKissx. Eris teaches in black magic, as it is her life-long fascination. She often use it to do pranks to her students and others. She is really flirty, and mostly flirts with anyone good-looking. Eris is mostly shallow, superficial and selfish, but deep down she has a good heart. She just doesn't like showing it to people. Eris' mother Eris' mother was a really good witch who devoted her life to helping others. She loved helping people in need, and she would always help heal the wounded. Healing powers was what she was best at. One day, when she was 17 years old, a war broke out between good and evil wizards and witches. Eris' mother quickly decided she wanted to go out to the war to heal the wounded. A few weeks into the war, a young wizard was brought to her, badly wounded. Everyone thought he was going to die, but Eris' mother put all her powers into healing this man. After a few weeks it became clear that the wizard was not going to die. Eris' mother had saved him, but he was still not fully recovered. Eris' mother spendt every day by his side, taking care of him, and talking to him. She soon fell in love with the young man and on her 18th birthday she confessed her love for him. This was the start of an intense and passionate relationship, but as the weeks went by, the man recovered more and more until the day when he was well enough to head out to war again. When the time came when they had to say their last goodbyes, the young wizard promised her that he would come back and marry her once the war was over. He promised her a white house by a lake-side, and four kids running around, playing in the garden. He promised her a beautiful wedding and a rosebush in their future garden, as those were her favorite flower. But most of all, he promised he would stay by her side forever. Then he left, and he was never to return... A few weeks after he left, a letter was sendt to Eris' mother explaining to her that the wizard was dead. Eris' mother refused to believe the letter, and kept waiting for him, even after the war was over. About a month after the man had left for war again, Eris' mother found out she was pregnant with his child. Eris' mother soon settled down in a white house by a lakeside with a rosebush in her garden, and never stopped waiting for the man who had promised to never leave her... Eris' childhood Eris grew up a big white house, with a huge garden. She was an only child, and she never did meet her father. Her mother was reluctant to talk about him, and every time Eris asked her mother would just go quiet and stare out in thin air as if she was thinking about something, really hard. Eris never knew any of her family, except from her mother, but she never really cared about that. Ever since Eris was old enough to talk, she has been a little rebelious. Always doing pranks on her mother, and girls in her school. None of the girls really liked her, but she was never lonely as no boy could keep his eyes off her. When she first learned there was other forms for magic, than her mothers powers, Eris was soon to learn all about it. The kind of magic that fascinated her the most, was black magic. Always trying it out, and always using black magic to perform pranks, and some times even take revenge for things others had done to her in school. People soon started to back off. As Eris' grew older, her powers became more powerful every day, until she was too much for her mother alone to handle. That's when her mother decided to send her off to a school she had heard about. She figured it might even be good for her, and might calm her down a lot. Eris never said goodbye to her mother. When the day came that she had to leave for school, her mother told her how much she loved her and how much she would miss her. Eris never replied. She just left, mad at her mother for sending her away. She would never tell anyone, but secretly she wishes she had told her mother, just once, that she loved her. Growing up in the school In the school Eris' mother sendt Eris to, Eris had no friends. Mainly because she didn't want any friends, but also because everyone was scared of her. Still, Eris deeply respected her teachers, and she grew to love the school. She was a straight A student, and calmed down alot. Pranks and acts of revenge cooled down a bit, even though Eris would never let anyone mess with her. Boys always left her alone, making her feel unwanted, but this was only because they felt intimidated by her powers. Once Eris found this out she didn't miss out on flirting with boys who so obviously wanted her. Though, flirting was never anything serious, just one of Eris' many ways of having fun. Because of Eris' love for the school, she quickly took a teaching job in black magic once she graduated. Facilier She and Facilier went to school together, and had a romantic relationship. Unknown to most, she is Lilo's biological mother. She left because she was afraid that she wouldn't be a good parent to Lilo like Facilier would. Teaching in the school Eris' ways of teaching can in times (most times) be very unusual. Eris does not believe in teaching by textbooks and boring tests. She believes practical experiments is the best way of learning. Allthough, she does seem more interested in mocking the students, and doing pranks, than actually teaching anything. As a teacher, there are always guidelines and rules for how you should behave, but Eris, not surprisingly choose not to follow them, or even make an effort to know them. Possessing, flirting with and putting students in direct danger, doesn't really bother her that much. Students Jim Hawkins - Jim is Eris' favorite student. Despite him having no great abilities or powers, he seems to be doing exceptionally great in Eris' class. Eris is not one to be impressed a lot, but Jim is someone Eris can't keep her eyes off, as he keeps impressing her all the time. He also seems to be improving every minute, and Eris is almost amazed of how great powers this teenage boy can have. Sinbad - Sinbad is quite a flirt, and never misses a chance to flirt with Eris. Of course, being who she is, Eris never misses an opportunity to tease Sinbad. Allthough Eris would never actually do anything to Sinbad, as he holds no interest for her, she still thinks it's fun to tease and flirt with Sinbad on occation. Cinderella - Cinderella is the more quiet, invisible girl in the class, as everyone else seems to draw Eris' attention a lot more. She doesn't do bad in tests, but she doesn't do good either. Still, Eris tries to point the spotlight on Cinderella some times, as she does try to help her out a little bit. Jasmine/Demona - Demona isn't really on Eris' good side. Eris has never liked girls like her, and despite her doing well in Eris' class, Eris insist on making it a little bit harder for her than for the other students. Eris is secretly a bit jeaous of her, as Demona gets all the attention she never got when she was a student. Mulan - Mulan is doing extremely bad in Eris' class. She is a real klutz and can't seem to do anything right. Eris does have a tiny bit of sympathy for her, but she can never resist the urge to mock her in front of the other students. Jane Porter - Eris requested Jane as a student, mainly because she was one of the few witches at the school, but Eris soon came to regret this, when she realized Jane was not the kind of witch to use black magic. Odette - Odette is a little bit of a pushover, and Eris usually teases her if she gets the chance, though this is not to be cruel. Eris knows that black magic have a way of getting more powerful the angrier the witch or wizard is. Based on this, Eris is purposely trying to make Odette mad, to reveal her full potential. Megara - Megara is one of Eris' favorite students, as she sees a lot of herself in Megara. Eris also have a lot of respect for Megara, as she is a goddess, but that does not make her a pushover. Allthough she respects Megara, that does not mean she is willing to show it. She treats Megara just as any other student. Kida - Eris finds Kida just a little bit annoying, as she always treats her as a goddess. This, of course, comes with advantages, as Kida never questions anything and does everything in her power to help Eris in her class. Because of this, Eris has grown to like Kida a little bit. But she still thinks Kida is a little bit too naive for her taste. Interactions with Lilo Lilo arrived at the school, knowing nobody. When she walks through the doors, the school seems empty at first sight, so she calls out "Hello?" Nobody hears her except from Eris who just happens to be nearby. Eris asks Lilo who she is, and Lilo replies that she is a witch. When Eris teases her about how a little girl like her can't possibly be a good witch Lilo gets upset and a window breaks as a result. Eris is quick to see the potentional in this little girl, and decides to keep an eye on her, hoping she might learn something about the little girl who seems so powerful. Later, she spots Lilo looking upset. She asks her what's wrong, and Lilo tells her that her woodoo doll isn't working. Eris is soon to cast a spell on the doll, making it work again. Lilo gets exstatic and soon tries it out on an oblivious Milo who changes into his animal form and runs. Category:Teachers